Project Arrowhead: The Return
by Echo707
Summary: Equestria has been taken over by Project Arrowhead, but after 10 years something happens and Alpha Squad needs to return but thier not the same.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

(Alpha POV)

It had been three days since their last mission. Kourtney and Nick had accepted what being an Alpha squad member meant, Ty and Zack's wounds had healed. Although Zack's right arm was now kept in bandages, as well as the left side of his face. The team was resting in their rooms when they heard the base's intercom come on.

"**Alpha squad report to the Commanders office now**"

(Zack's POV)

Zack heard the intercom click off and rolled out of his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lazily walked to his closet and put on some clothes and bandages over his face and arm, before leaving and walking to the Commander's office. He hung his head and slouched his shoulders as he walked.

"HEY ZACK, WAIT UP!" a voice shouted from behind him. He winced when he heard it.

_It__'__s to fucking early for someone to be that god damn loud_. He thought as he turned to meet the voice. It was Kourtney running up to him.

_Of course it would be the__ new girl._

"Hey Zack... What's wrong with you?" she asked looking him over.

Zack lifted his head to speak to her.

"Nothing I'm just not a morning person." He said restarting his walk. It took them a couple of minutes to reach the Commander's office, When they got there they saw that Nick and Ty were already there. The Commander had a file in front of him that had a TOP SECERT stamped on it. Zack sighed heavily.

"But it's too early for a mission." he said as he flopped to the ground and laid there.

(The Commander POV)

The Commander shook his head at Echo's behavior. He looked at Alpha squad and spoke.

"Echo you awake" He asked

Echo raise his hand and gave a thumbs up.

"Good... Now listen up while you were gone on your last mission something crashed in the Sahara desert, something big. We have kept the public away as well as the world's government. I need you all to go and investigate it before we bring it back here." when he finished Hawk Eye raised her hand.

"What is it Hawk Eye?"

"What is it that crashed sir?" she asked

"If we knew that I wouldn't have call Alpha squad here... Now all of you suit up, a plane will be waiting at the runway to take you to the crash site."

(Alpha POV)

Alpha's plane touched down and they drove their Humvee off and drove to the Arrowhead base. When they reached the base they were greeted by a Lieutenant Colonel. He was black and wore the standard uniform.

The man waved them to him. "Welcome to Africa Alpha squad how was the trip?"

"Shitty, how's living here?" Echo asked

The Lieutenant's face dropped and he spoke "The same... Anyway back to why you are here, if you would please follow me to my tent I will brief you over the information we have so far."

When they reached the Lieutenant's tent, he went to his desk and pulled out some files he gave them to Ty to read.

"We don't have much Intel on the object, when it crashed it formed a cave around itself underground we would have gone in and looked at it up close but the Commander said that was your job. So we took readings from above ground. Its giving off some weird readings. So we have no idea what you'll find, you'll just have to be careful. Good luck."

When the Lieutenant finished talking he lead them to another tent where Ty, Nick and Kourtney got their gas masks and combat chemical suits. When they were suited up they were driven to the crash site. The site was filled with scientists and researchers.

"God, this place is crawling with geeks." Zack said as they stepped out of the vehicle

A man in a lab coat walked up to them, he had white hair and red eyes. He was skinny with almost no muscles and his skin was pale, he was in his early 20s.

"Yes and these "Geeks" are here to make sure you don't die from any alien illnesses... The name is Jimmy" He said holding out his hand to Ty who shook it in return.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Grizzly this is Echo, Red and the girl is Hawk Eye." Ty said pointing to each as he said their code names.

Jimmy smiled and let go of Ty's hand and said: "Yes I know who you all are Ty, Zack, Nick, Kourtney" this got shocked faces from Alpha squad and it gave Jimmy an even bigger smile " I'm Project Arrowhead's lead Bio engineer. I have read all of your files even the parts covered in black ink."

Jimmy motioned for them to fallow him. He led them to the crash site and to the entrance cave. He stopped and turn to them "It's in there... Be careful I don't want to report your deaths to the Commander, but if you do die can I maybe have your organs for some test I want to run. Did I mention that I'm a bit nutty." They all gave him funny looks before they walked into the cave.

Ty, Nick and Kourtney put on the gas masks. "Lights on team." Ty called out everyone turn the flashlights on their guns on. The cave was dark and wet, Echo moved ahead of the group scouting the cave.

(Zack POV)

Zack moved fast and lightly through the cave. "It's never fucking simple is it?... No, now I got to move through a dark, wet cave with god knows what and... What the fuck?"

He had stepped on something organic, he knelt down to get a better look. It looked like a vein, it was a deep blue and pulsing. With each pulse the light got brighter then dimmer. He raised his hand to his helmet and spoke "Umm… Guys? I found something…"

Ty's voice came back through the radio "What is it?" he asked

"Well if I knew what the fuck I was looking at don't you think I would have told you?" Zack replied.

"Can't you ever just say "I don't know" and not be a dick?" Ty asked

"No... Now get over here, this thing freaks me the hell out."

(Alpha POV)

The rest of Alpha caught up and found what Zack was looking at.

"Well lets follow it." Ty said

Zack looked at him "If I get rape by tentacles, you're getting shot."

"If you see tentacles just clench your ass checks... I don't see any issues here." Ty said

" It's my asshole…" Zack whined.

"Why would it go for you? I'm the girl." Kourtney said.

"Because I'm sexier... Plus just look at my ass!" Zack turned around "Its ok, you can slap it."

Ty shook his head "Let's just fucking follow the damn thing"

Zack stepped ahead of the group "Ya'll can just stare at my ass while we walk so it's not so boring."

It took them ten minutes till they found what the veins were coming from. It was a giant blue crystal, there was a low hum coming from it. Zack pressed the release button on his helmet and took it off.

"Echo, what the hell are you doing?" Red asked

Zack raised his hand "Chill, helmet says the air is safe?"

They removed their gas masks and stepped closer to the crystal. Zack placed his hand on it.

" Its vibrating, why?" he asked out loud.

"Echo are you ok?" Kourtney asked looking at Zack.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Your nose. Its bleeding." She said

"What the fuck?..." But before he could finish, the humming grew louder and louder till all of Alpha was on their knees covering their ears and screaming. Then the humming stopped and the crystal began to crack then break. Pieces fell to the ground turning to dust when they hit. One by one Alpha tried to stand but each passed out before they could get up.

(Jimmy's POV)

"It's been five hours. Send in the back up, I want them out of there NOW! " Jimmy shouted in the radio.

_IF they die the Commander will have my ass_

Twenty minutes later the radio came back on and a voice sounded "Sir, we found them, they're out cold, we're bringing them back now."

Jimmy turned on another radio "Get some medics over here, now... God I hope they're still alive."

**and one chapter down**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Zack was awake but he kept his eyes closed. His head was killing him, and on top of that something was on his chest keeping him from taking deep breaths. One of his eyes opened but he wasn't the one that opened it. There was a bright light and a voice.

" OH, so you have changed to. " Jimmy said with a smile.

" Jimmy...GET OFF! " Zack shouted as he threw Jimmy off of him.

Jimmy flipped once and landed on his feet. " Yes stuck the landing! "

" Where are the others? " Zack asked noticing he was in a room with only one bed.

" Don't worry they are fine they are all in the lobby waiting for you to wake up. " Jimmy said.

Zack got out of the bed and noticed he wasn't in his nano suit. " Jimmy where is my nano suit."

" It's right here. " Jimmy said holding it out for Zack.

Zack started to take his gown off when he stopped and looked to Jimmy.

" Oh sorry should I leave. " Jimmy said putting to the door.

Zack shook his head " Nah, it's not that what did you mean by I changed too? " he said putting his nano suit on.

" Go in to the restroom the rest of your clothes are there and you can see what's changed. " Jimmy said walking out of the room.

Zack went to the rest room and put on the black cargo pants and shirt that was there. He looked into the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

" What the hell? "

His hair had changed color it was now white and faded to red at the ends, It was longer too and still straight but now it was spiky. His eyes had changed too, the iris was pure white with black outlines. He put his mask on and left to meet the others.

( Three days earlier in Equestria )

It was quite in the throne room only Fluttershy's cries were heard. Pinkie sat beside her friend holding her and trying to get her to calm down but nothing worked, then they heard shouting.

" Squads two through four search the room. Squad one remove the bodies! "

Pinkie pulled Fluttershy closer to her and moved behind the pillar. She heard whoever was shouting get closer and closer. But then the footsteps stopped. She leaned out from behind the pillar and found herself face to face with one of the weapons that the humans used, a pistol if she remembered correctly . But just as fast as it was in front of her face it was gone.

" Are you ok? " the man asked

Pinkie didn't say anything, in fact she didn't even know what to think.

" Its ok Alpha squad is gone, if you come with me I can get you some medical treatment."

Pinkie's anger got the better of her and she lunged at the human knocking him to the ground and repeatedly hitting him in the face. Then something slammed into her side and pinning her to the ground she tried to get up but something hit her on the side of the head making it bounce off the ground she tried again but felt something cold and metal push her head back down.

" Permission to terminate sir? "

" No... stand down trooper. "

" But sir, she attacked you. "

" Trooper are you questioning my orders? "

" No, sir. "

Pinkie felt the human get off her and stand up. She looked back up to the one she attacked, but before she could say anything Fluttershy had run over to her and held her tight.

" Pinkie stop you can't win. " She said crying.

The human that had kept her alive looked down at them.

" Please follow me. "

" Why should we, four of you just destroyed everything we cared about. " Pinkie said.

" Your right but that was them, the ones here now are here to help rebuild and make this place better . "

" In other words they are here to take control and rule us until you have taken what you want. " Pinkie said glaring at human , he sighed and started to walk off .

" My name is Raze if you wish follow me and I can get you transport to where ever you wish. " Raze said looking back at them.

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy who nodded and they both began to follow Raze. He lead them through the halls of the destroyed castle. They looked around and found the halls covered in blood and bits of other ponies. Fluttershy had to close her eyes half way through. When they reached the court yard they stopped once they saw all of the dead ponies lined in rows. Raze stopped and walked back to them.

" I am guessing some of them your friends. " he said looking down at them.

" Why do you care? " pinkie said her hair was straight now.

" Believe it or I do not agree with the level of death and destruction that Alpha leaves behind. " he said shaking his head .

" So why do you help them? " Fluttershy asked

Raze sighed " Because I have my own world to save. "

" And you think the best way to help it is by destroying others?! " Pinkie shouted back making the nearby troopers jump.

" Where do you wish to go to? " Raze said ignoring Pinkie's outburst.

Pinkie sighed and spoke " Ponyville. "

Raze pulled one of the troopers to him and said "Trooper put these two in a helicopter and bring them back to their home. "

" Yes, Sir... Follow me. " The trooper said motioning for them to follow.

They were brought to a helicopter and helped in. the trooper in the front turned around.

" How do I get back to your homes? "

" Just follow the train tracks it will be the first town... If there is still anything left. " she said as she sat down in one of the seats.

When they began to take off Fluttershy noticed that other helicopters were taking off as well.

" Pinkie look what are they doing? " she asked

The trooper in the seat in front of them spoke up. " Some are going to follow us, to help rebuild your town... The others are going to find other towns and take control. "

It only took twenty minutes for them to reach Ponyville. Parts of the town were still burning and ponies were still looking for loved ones. When the helicopters touch down the troopers dismounted and moved into the city and started to gather the town's population into the town's center. One of the troopers who was wearing clothes like Raze, stepped forward and shouted to the ponies.

" I know you all must still be shaken up by the recent events, but let me reassure you we are no longer trying to hurt you we are here you rebuild and keep order."

One pony stepped forward his face was full of anger. " Why should we listen to you?! It's because of you that we are in this mess!" he turned and faced the crowd of ponies and spoke. " Come on there are more of us then them we can overpower..."

Before he finished the human that was speaking before had pulled out a pistol and shot the pony through the head. Screams went through out the crowd as they moved closer together.

" Let me reword what I said... We are here to help you rebuild and take control, Follow our rules and no harm will come to you. Strike back and you WILL end up dead... Now please, the troopers are here to help so don't be scared to ask for their assistance. " When he finished talking the troopers moved away from the crowd and moved through the town help anypony they saw.

" They are very good actors. " Pinkie said watching them.

" Please Pinkie just don't do anything you're the last friend I have left. " Fluttershy begged her friend.

"Pinkie sighed and hugged her friend. " Don't worry I won't. ".

**Thanks for read****ing**


	3. Chapter 3

w CHAPTER 3

**(Alpha POV)**

Zack couldn't stop thinking about what happened, he kept bumping into people because of how focused he was on his mind. Even when Ty was calling his name he wasn't paying attention.

"Echo!"

Ty grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Echo… You alright?... You changed too, huh?"

Zack snapped back and looked at Ty who looked so much more different than he remembered. His hair was deep black with the sides light grey, his eyes had no white in them it was only deep blue with the middle more black than anyone had ever seen. Looked a little bit more muscular as well.

"Ty… What the fuck happened to us?"

"I wish I knew, man… All I can remember is…"

He stopped himself and looked around to make sure any suspicious looking people weren't around. Then he started whispering

"All I can remember is that damn meteor or whatever the fuck it was exploding and us screaming like we were all on fire…"

This triggered a few more memories in Zack's mind, his eyes widened.

"Where's Red and Hawk Eye?"

"They're outside, but careful with Hawk Eye… She's got a nasty headache."

Zack and Ty both started running outside to meet up with Nick and Kourtney, whatever went through Zack's mind just then must have been pretty important if he started running when he just got out of the bed not too long ago. They kept running till a female voice shouted at them.

"HEY GRIZZLY! WE ARE OVER HERE! "

Zack and Ty turned to face the female voice . They saw who Zack guessed was Nick and Kourtney but they didn't look the same. Kourtney now had long black hair and bright blue eyes , Nick now had blood red hair and solid white eyes. Zack ran up to them and fell to his knees crying.

" Wow Echo nice to see you care about us. " Nick said

" I'm just so happy my meat shields are still alive! " Zack said standing back up and wiping his face off. Nick and Kourtney sweat dropped.

" You're an ass! " Kourtney said punching him in the shoulder.

" Well it's nothing personal but... DAMN! Did you get even hotter?! " Zack said walking around her " Hmmm your ass is almost as good as mine… "

" What do you mean by " Almost"? " Kourtney asked glaring at him.

" Enough we have a plane to catch back to the U.S. So quite your chatter and let's get moving " Ty said as he and the rest of Alpha headed to the airfield.

( Canterlot with Raze )

Raze was looking over reports from all across Equestria. In just three days the Arrowhead troops had found every city on the content, some remained out of their control. But still things were going as planned. He stood and walked of the command post that the castle had been turned into and head for the helipad. He climbed aboard and told the pilot to bring him to Ponyville. When the helicopter touched down and he stepped out, he was greeted by two armored humans. They were Spartans fives. One wore Black Venator armor with a deep blue trim, the other wore white E.O.D armor with red trim. Raze turned to the one wearing Venator armor and spoke.

" Jack report. "

Jack snapped off a salute and motioned for Raze to follow.

" Everything is going according to plan sir, the walls around the town are coming along and guard towers are being put up at key points in the town. But I still think we should just kill off all the locals." Jack said looking at a group off ponies who had overheard everything.

Raze gave Jack a push for him to move on and spoke before they got out of ear shot of the group of ponies.

" That is not how Project Arrow head works. "

The Spartan in the E.O.D armor spoke up.

" But, sir. Why does Alpha Squad get to do it? "

Raze shook his head.

"Because Jill, Alpha Squad is filled with crazy psychopathic killers who just want to kill everything. "

" But I thought that was just Echo. " Jack said. Jill shuddered at the mention of Echo.

" Yes you are right, the other Alpha members don't share his mind, thank god, but he has a way of rubbing off on people. " Raze said, then turned to Jill. " Are you scared of Echo? "

She didn't say anything she just keep moving. Raze laughed.

" You're a Spartan five, you could crush him in a heartbeat." Raze said trying to make Jill feel better.

She stared at the ground and spoke.

" You say that but if it were true, then why is Alpha squad made up of people who haven't even turned 20. He may be young but he has fought stronger and come out alive, him and Grizzly both."

Jack put his arm on Jill's shoulder.

" Come on sis, the stories about him are not true. The only thing he is good at is messing with people's heads. He got to you without ever meeting you." Jack said.

They stopped in when Raze noticed a pony with a red flat mane and red coat helping another pony who looked injured. Jack and Jill stayed where they were and Raze went up to him.

" Are you a doctor? " he asked.

The pony looked up at him then back down to the one he was helping.

" I used to be, but since you humans came along I have had to become one again and help those I can. "

" And what's your name ? " Raze asked.

" Akainumo. " he said.

" Well, let me say thank you for helping these ponies. " Raze said.

" Don't lie to me. You don't care about them. " Akainumo said glaring at him.

Raze waved his arm and kept walking. " Why would I lie? "

" These bitches aren't even worth keeping alive." Jack stated. "That's why we should just finish them off. They don't want us here… Why should they be the ones to decide whether we leave or not?"

Raze snapped at Jack. " Why should we be the ones who decide whether they suffer anymore or not?! If it wasn't for Alpha then we wouldn't be helping them pick up the pieces."

Jack stared at Raze for a minute before looking at the blackened ground and craters from all the fire and explosions.

" Anything else you need us to do, sir?" Jill asked.

Raze kept looking at Jack then turned his head to Jill.

" Negative, Petty Officer… But keep me posted on what goes on. Make sure these ponies get proper treatment. Like I said, they don't deserve to suffer any more than they already had."

Both saluted each other.

" Aye, sir. I'll give you an update every few hours."

" Sounds good."

Raze looked back to see Jack was still staring at the ground. He patted Jack on the shoulder then got back on the helicopter and left.

**(Alpha POV)**

Alpha had successfully returned to the U.S. but only to get an awkward welcoming party.

The commander stood there with several other guards.

Echo nudged Grizzly in the shoulder.

"The fuck is going on?"

Grizzly kept staring at them.

"We're about to find out."

Alpha got off of the aircraft and saluted the commander.

He saluted back.

"Sorry about the security. I asked for a few guards and they give me a goddamn platoon… It's great to see all of you made it back in one piece."

"It was tough one but we pulled through it like we always…"

Grizzly was staring at a fleet of tarped objects.

"Uh… What are those?"

The commander looked at the medium and the large sized tarped objects.

"Oh, those are our new toys. Just got them from one of our friendly dimensions."

Echo pulled a tarp off one of the objects.

" HOLY SHIT!... It's a Scorpion Tank. " He said looking at it. He then turned a ran to one of the other tarps " And motherfucking Pelicans, Damn I love the UNSC."

" Alright Alpha squad, get back to the base and relax your next mission will start in a few weeks". The Commander said.

" What dimension are we going to this time? " Zack asked.

" You're not, you're going to help the UN with terrorist activity. "

" But I thought we didn't do that kinda stuff. " Kourtney said.

The Commander Smiled at her.

" Your Alpha Squad you do what I tell you to do no questions... Now back to the base. "

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Akainumo is timefather's**

**Arrowhead people are mine**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

(Alpha POV)

Five months later after chapter three

Ty was walking passed Zack's room when the door flew off the hinges and landed in front of him. Zack came storming out with the chest plate from his Armor in one hand and the helmet in the other.

" PIECE OF SHIT! " He shouted as he threw the chest piece at the wall shattering it.

Ty ran up and grabbed him before the threw the helmet.

" What the fuck is going on and since when could your armor be broken that easily? "

" It can't or shouldn't but the whole set is falling apart on top of that the helmet's sensors doesn't work ." Zack said holding the helmet out for Ty to take.

" Your head is smaller than mine it won't fit on me. "

Zack grunted then grabbed a passing trooper and looked at him.

" Yeah it will fit. " He then put the helmet on the trooper's head.

" What do you see? " Zack asked

" N-nothing sir. "

Zack took the helmet off and the troop ran off.

" See, it's not working and I don't know why! "

" You normally don't go off the handle like this even with stuff like your armor… What else is going on?" Ty asked

" All electronics that I have come in contact with have stopped working or blown up in my face and top of that suck sandwich I haven't slept in five days. " Zack was getting angrier with each word. He got to the point where he turned and punched the wall.

Ty heard the sound of bones break but Zack didn't show any pain in his face.

" Didn't that hurt? " Ty asked.

" No my arm went numb just before I hit the wall…" Zack said looking at his deformed hand.

Zack and Ty started to walk to the infirmary.

" What the fuck happened to us in that goddamn cave? " Zack asked.

" I wish I knew man…"

Zack and Ty were almost to the infirmary until Ty stopped in his tracks.

Zack turned around only to see Ty staring at his arms.

" You ok?..."

The only response Ty had was screaming bloody murder.

He began rubbing his arms and the rest of his body like as if he were on fire.

" Ty! What's wrong?!"

" MY SKIN IS FUCKING BURNING! AHH!"

He fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain.

A few doctors came out to see what all was happening, they just stood there.

Just then, Zack began to feel his skin tingling then a burning sensation took over and sent him to the same state as Ty.

The doctors stood there, baffled. Not knowing what to do with something like this.

Then Jimmy came out, like as if he were expecting as bad as what was currently happening.

" Put them with the rest of their squad, they'll be ok as long as you don't drop them somewhere."

The doctors picked both Zack and Ty up and placed them in the same room as Kourtney and Nick.

Kourtney had THE worst headache she had ever experienced, enough pain to actually kill a human, Nick wasn't even allowed to touch anything unless given permission.

Apparently if he touched anything and got angry, the object or person would burst into flames.

" Keep them cold! Their skin is extremely red right now."

A few days later…

Jimmy was sitting in his office when the fists of the Commander slammed down on his desk.

" What happened to my squad?!"

The papers left on his desk flew about the room, finally resting on the floor.

Jimmy pushed up his glasses.

" Your squad is experiencing something that I have no idea how to explain, so I'm just going to tell you the crackpot version… They seem to be turning into superhumans"

The Commander stared into Jimmy's eyes giving him the look of death.

" Are you high?!"

" No, sir. This is actually happening. One of your men only has to touch something, get pissed off then it bursts into flames. And one of the other causes anything electrical to not work. As if he were a walking EMP."

" Show me…"

Jimmy led the Commander to the infirmary to show him the status of his men. Nick immediately snapped to attention and saluted him, Kourtney was hanging her head down from the pain.

The Commander nodded at Nick, telling him to be at ease. The Commander looked at his most lethal squad and saw how bad of shape they were in. The skin color for Zack and Ty was a burning red, as if laid out in the sun for too long.

The Commander pinned Jimmy against the wall, this alerted both guards for the Commander to bring up their rifles and aim them directly at Jimmy's head.

" What did you do to them?!..."

" Sir, I didn't do anything. All of this started happening after they went to that damn crash site. I literally don't know how to explain this in a logical way-"

" THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"They're super humans, sir! PFC Farrar has a headache, that at this point, would kill four people at once! Specialist Webb can cause anything to catch on fire. I have absolutely no idea what is going on…"

" What about my squad leader and his XO?..."

" According to them, their skin is on fire. We've tried everything but only made it worse… I don't know what to do."

" What are our options?"

"I'm guessing wait it out…"

" Fine… There's no one else here, correct?"

" Yes, sir." Jimmy responded."

" Good…"

The Commander let go of Jimmy.

"Because, the next time you say the last names of my soldiers in any room full of people that don't need to know… I will have the order brought down of killing everyone in that room to make sure word doesn't get out. Nobody needs to know their names except you, myself and the rest of my soldiers, that's why they have their own nicknames. Got it?"

" Y-Y-Yes, sir…"

Jimmy was so scared he actually pissed himself, unfortunately, for him he was wearing khakis that day.

" You might want to check yourself."

The Commander walked out. Jimmy looked at Nick who was looking away, pretending he saw nothing.

" I'll be right back."

Jimmy walked out of the room and returned with new pants.

" Ok now that the Commander is gone, let's start." Jimmy picked up a syringe and walked over to Zack.

Zack moved back " What the hell is that for?"

Jimmy Smiled " Chill Echo. I'm just taking blood samples... Now all of you put your arms out."

" I hate needles…" Said Kourtney.

" WOULD YOU GROW A PAIR AND STOP ACTING SO FEMINNEN ?!" Yelled Ty as his eyes went from their, now, normal color to a bright yellow color with a ginseng look replacing his pupils, as if they belonged to a panther.

Everyone just stared at him as his body completely changed.

" You scalped how many people again?" Said Ty as his voice became more and more distorted as if he were a demon. " I even saw you killing as many of those little fuckers in Equestria as I did. And needles FUCKING BOTHER YOU?!"

He got up and started walking towards her.

" How are you scared of needles?... How could-" He stopped as his eyes went back to normal then lost his balance and crashed back into the bed.

" Okay! You first!" Said Jimmy with glee in his voice as he ran towards Ty. He stuck the needle into his arm and began to draw blood. He finished and went to get another needle. " Who's next?"

Kourtney immediately stuck out her arm, being afraid that another episode would happen. After Jimmy took blood samples from everyone. He told them they were free to go, but Zack wasn't moving. Nick walked over to him.

" Echo you ok?" he asked.

" Yeah, just help me up. "

As soon as nick grabbed Zack's hand he froze and his eyes glazed over. Zack stood up, still holding on to Nicks hand, and grabbed both sides of Nick's head. Zack's eyes had an empty look in them as if he wasn't conscious. Nick's skin grew paler and paler until it was just a dull grey. Zack let go of Nick's lifeless body.

" Whoa, I don't know what happened but I feel GREAT." Zack said looking himself over.

" Zack you just killed Nick!" Ty said in shock.

Zack looked down and shrugged his shoulders " Oh shit did I do that? I blacked out there for a moment."

"YAY now I have a body to do test on. " Jimmy said with a smile.

" Jimmy what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kourtney asked.

" Lots of stuff but you guys need to go tell The Commander what has happen."

Ty sighed and started to move " Come on guys lets go."

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days later… Near Vladivostok Russia

It was a cold night here at the eastern ass-end of Russia. The Russian government contacted the UN saying that a terrorist faction was going to attack an arms depot and their troops weren't prepared for it. So they sent us in.

"I wish Nick was here… He could of lit something on fire." Echo said as his teeth were chattering from the cold weather.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't accidentally kill someone in your own squad." Said Hawkeye.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up."

"How about both of you shut the fuck up?" Said Grizzly as he was looking through his binoculars.

They both stared at him. The death of Nick didn't matter to them at first but after a day it struck them, especially since they had to be on the other side of the world during his funeral.

Every once in a while, Grizzly would feel his skin tingle for no absolute reason, the same thing would happen to Echo but not as bad. Hawkeye would only experience minor ringing in her ears.

"Got two trucks moving to the front gate." Said Grizzly as he was putting down his binoculars and picking up Echo's sniper rifle.

"Twenty-six tangos exiting the trucks… Guards… Are… Opening the gates… We have a serious problem."

"Wait, let me see." Said Echo as he picked up the binoculars. "Uh oh… This could be problem…"

"How so?"

"I don't have enough ammo…"

Grizzly rolled his eyes then brought out some rope and began propelling down the building they were on top of.

"Hawkeye," Grizzly said on the radio, "Stay on the rooftops, try to help us out from your position if you can. Echo, you're with me. Let's move!"

Shortly, Echo came down the rope but he had his sniper rifle.

"Leave that with her. She's staying on the rooftops."

"Oh yeah. HERE! CATCH!"

Echo threw it back at her but knocked her in the head with the stock.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Whoops…" Said Grizzly.

Echo and Grizzly moved with speed to the compound. The moved from corner to corner and melted into every shadow that they could. They made it to the fence that surrounded the base and cut their way in.

They moved in silence but with a fast pace. They finally made it to one of the buildings that was supposed to have hazardous materials inside. Before they could get inside, they found the bodies of dead guards.

"Explains how they got in…" Said Echo.

They both entered the building from a window, silently jumping down. They scanned the room, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked clear, but something didn't feel right with Echo or Grizzly.

"Got a bad feeling?..." Asked Grizzly.

"Yep."

"Same."

They slowly walked past a couple of crates when all of a sudden they were struck by taser rounds.

They both screamed in agony as they hit the ground. As they flopped like fish out of water, a few of the terrorists began to appear from behind the crates.

"It appears we have captured what looks to be two Americans who should have kept their noses out of our business…" Said one of the terrorists as he kicked both of their weapons out of their hands.

Echo and Grizzly stopped.

"Actually…" Said Grizzly, "Captured isn't a word you would use for this situation right now…"

They both jumped up and began and started beating the shit out of the terrorists.

But something was wrong… Echo felt his skin tingling but Grizzly had a really bad muscle spasm going on all over his body. He stopped.

"Grizzly! Keep fighting you asshole!"

He began to feel dizzy and stumble around, all of the men around him stopped and stared at him including Echo.

"Echo…" His voice began to change like it did during the clusterfuck moment at the infirmary. "It's happening again… But this time…" His voice was in full demonic mode. "It's even better…"

His eyes immediately turned to their panther looking stage with the ginseng striking down the middle.

Grizzly got down on both of his knees and covered his face with his hands.

Echo and the others were looking back and forth at each other wondering what was happening.

Suddenly, what looked like skin and muscles began to flow through Grizzly's hands and onto the ground only to disappear, he would growl for small moment then go back to silence then do it again but only louder.

He put his hands on the ground, but kept his face looking down so no one could see.

Grizzly let out a demonic screech that caused everyone to cover their ears. He began to slowly rise with his head still down. He finally stood and slowly put his head up.

Nothing… No skin, no muscles. Nothing but his skull, teeth, and his demon eyes showed. His face resembled the normal frown look for most skulls, but he quickly turned his boney mouth into a smile.

"Oh this ain't gonna be good…" Said Echo.

Grizzly panned left to right, looking at each of the terrorists. Some of them had the urge to run away in fear. He stopped and looked at the guy who kicked their weapons away, then let out a horrifying screech that shattered the windows and even killed some of their men.

As he stopped, some of them looked at Grizzly in fear. But as they looked at him, they watched him slowly sinking into the ground until he was finally through.

"Where?… Where did your friend go?!" Asked one of the terrorists.

"I don't fucking know!"

Just then, Grizzly appeared behind one of the men, put his hand inside the man's neck like as if he was a ghost, then ripped out his spine with the man's skull still attached. He began swinging the skull around like a rope and used it to strike a terrorist in the face, smashing both the skull and the terrorist's face.

One of them tried to rush Grizzly but was quickly stopped as Grizzly snapped at him and disemboweled him before anyone's heart could beat.

Grizzly looked at Echo, who was so mesmerized.

"Why are you just standing there?" He said. "There's still plenty left for you to kill."

"Maybe I can do that thing I did to Nick?" Asked Echo.

"Help yourself." Said Grizzly as he cut off a terrorist's head with a single slice from his index finger.

Grizzly grabbed the collar of the terrorist leader, who was in the fetal position on the ground.

"I'm gonna make sure they clean up your remains with a sponge!"

Grizzly let go and the leader began to beg for his life. Grizzly then jumped and did a front flip then ground pounded the leader. The terrorist leader explodes into bits and pieces mixed with a red mist.

"Echo, how's it coming with survivors?"

Echo had just drained the life out of a terrorist he held in the air with one hand. "Ha, what survivors?"

Grizzly turned back to normal with no difficulty. However, his eyes remained in their ginseng state.

Echo looked at Grizzly for a second, "Um, dude… Your eyes are still weird."

"Who cares. Let's just find what it was they were after."

They searched around the warehouse for a while until they came across a group trying to break into a medium sized container. Each member of the group wore black clothing and were wearing helmets that covered their faces.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Quietly asked Grizzly.

"Hell if I know. Hey! Who are you guys?!"

All of the strange looking soldiers quickly turned around.

"There they are! Shoot 'em!" Said one of the soldiers.

Echo and Grizzly hid behind the nearest crate as the soldiers fired upon them.

"Nice going, dumbass!"

"Well, at least we know they're not friendly."

"Oh shut the hell up you retard! We need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because we don't have any weapons and we're already attracting way too much attention!"

"But what about these guys?"

"They obviously know us so it won't be the last time we see them!"

"Alright, sounds good enough."

They began to run back to Hawkeye to get her and run to the extraction point. As they ran, Echo could feel the bullets hitting the ground he was running on.

"Running, running, running, running, running, running!" Echo said as he ran.

"Whiplash! This is Razorback! Primary LZ is too hot! Move towards the secondary LZ, be ready for a hot extract!" Said Grizzly as he was dodging bullets.

"Roger that, Razorback. We're moving to the LZ, we'll wait for your signal. Out."

"Hawkeye! Get your ass on the ground! We're punching out!" Yelled Echo.

"Uh, why?"

"Do you not hear the gunfire on the radio?!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Goddammit, if she doesn't get killed by the enemy I'll kill her!"

The two finally exited the warehouse and into the cold city. At a nearby alley stood Hawkeye with Echo's sniper rifle. She shot a few soldiers that chased after the two.

"What the hell did you guys do?!"

"Shut up and let's go!" Yelled Grizzly. "We need to get to the parking lot on the other side of these buildings! Whiplash is waiting on us!"

"Got it!"

"Don't let them get away!" Screamed one of the soldiers.

The soldiers continued to fire at the three. As Grizzly darted around the last corner he called in Whiplash. "Whiplash! Where the fuck are you?!"

The rest of the group caught up along with the soldiers who aimed their weapons at them.

The engines of the Pelican dropship roared like a hurricane. "Right here. Stand by, we'll take care of these guys." The pilot quickly turned the dropship around to let the backdoor gunner fire at the soldiers. The three barreled turret in the back spun and fired depleted uranium rounds at the unknown soldiers.

"Let's go!" Said Grizzly.

As the Pelican landed, the crew chief firing the turret stepped out of the way to let the others on board.

The crew chief turned around, "We're good! Let's go!"

The pilot gave the back engines full power burning some of the environment and soldiers with the jet wash.

"That was fun. Who do we get to burn with engines now?" Asked Echo.

(Back at the Arrow Head compound)

Zack went through yet another sleepless night, he wasn't tired so it wasn't bothering him. It was the simple fact that he felt like he hadn't lost energy but kept gaining it. Like a battery that never loses its charge. He reached for the computer by his bed and when his finger was a few inches from it a spark shot out. He paused, he felt something like he was connected to the spark. He moved his finger closer this time waiting for the spark. When it came he focused on it and instead of it going away it moved backwards on to his palm of his hand jumping from finger to finger. He tighten his hand and it stopped.

" Hmm, now let's see what I can do with you. "

He put his other hand over it and spread both his hands till they were a foot apart with the little ball of electricity floating in the middle.

" Ok I can hold it in one place...but can I move it."

He moved his hands forward and the ball shot through the wall, leaving a small smokey hole.

" Great I lost my new toy. "

Zack sat on his bed for a few minutes before an idea came to him. What if he used the energy he drained from people to make the electricity. He held his hand out and pictured a the small ball of electricity like before and shortly after one appeared.

" Now the fun starts. "

He spent the few hours moving the ball around, changing the size and shape, and destroying a lot of the things in his room before he started to feel weak. He stopped.

" Guess I also have to recharge like a battery too. Wait so if I can control and create electricity that means... Oh this is going to be fun. But a quick recharge is needed."

An evil smile spread across his face as he got up and put on a Kevlar vest. He put on black cargo pants and filled the pockets with flash bangs and smoke grenades, he opened his closet and pulled out a black trench coat that went down to his feet. He left his room and headed through the compound to the vehicle bay. The guard that was there walked up to him.

" Sorry sir, no one is allowed to leave at this..."

He didn't get to finish before Zack gave him a upper cut and knocked him unconscious.

" Sorry what was that... I can take whatever I want?! That's so nice of you." Zack said as he took the guard's gun and got in one of the civie cars kept at the base.

( The Commander POV )

It was getting late and the sun was setting outside. There was a knock on the door to his office.

" Come in "

One of the compound guards walked in.

" What is it?" The Commander said.

The guard saluted and spoke " Commander, Echo has left the compound."

The Commander Stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

" And no tried to fucking stop him?!"

The guard took a small step back and spoke "The guard in the vehicle bay tried to but he is unconscious."

The Commander stormed out of his office with the Guard in tow.

" I want the members of Alpha that are still here suited up and ready to go in five minutes... I hope this isn't as bad as last time." He lowered his voice for the last part.

( Police station in a town 50 miles away )

A police Sergeant sat at his desk when one of the cops under him burst through the door to his office.

" Sir, there's a mad man shooting up the mall! "

The Sergeant stood and spoke

" Get SWAT down there now! "

( With Zack )

Zack sat at table in the food court of the mall he just emptied.

" God how what does a guy got to do to get a SWAT team around here?... Hey buddy you asleep."

Zack pushed the body of a man he shot in the head.

" Oh that's right... You're dead"

The Sky lights broke and a SWAT team zipped down and circled him. Zack stood up and reached for the flash bangs and pulled the pins.

" FREEZE" One of them shouted.

Zack smiled and threw the flash bangs.

" No! BANG! "

Zack opened his eyes right after the flash he rushed the nearest SWAT member and grabbed barrel of his assault rifle and twisted it out of his grip. He then grabbed the man by his face and drained him. Zack threw a couple of smoke grenades covering the area in a thick smoke that even he couldn't see through.

" OK, Time to put this to the test "

Zack pulsed electricity through his nerves, he felt stronger, fast and more aware of everything around him.

(SWAT team POV )

They were shocked that someone so young could do all this. One of the men aimed his gun at the teen but there was a bright flash and loud bang. When he was able to see again the room was filled with smoke. He heard a snap and a thud to his left. When he looked it was the body of one of his squad mates. Then the sound of bones breaking and a scream of pain made him turn around in time to see the one attacking his squad breaking the arm of one of his team. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

(Zack's POV)

He was about to let go of the SWAT guy when his (for the time being ) super hearing alerted him to the sound of a trigger being pulled. With his reflexes enhanced time moved slower and he heard the trigger being pulled and the firing pin hit the bullet but before it left the barrel he spun around the SWAT guy he was holding and held him up. The bullet hit the man in the throat. Zack threw the body at the other man knocking him to the ground.

" Well the test is over but what should I do with you" Zack said kicking off the dead SWAT and crouching over the only SWAT member still alive. " Oh I know. " Zack grabbed the man by the throat and started to choke him to death.

( SWAT POV)

The boy's face was covered in his Squad's mates blood and he had a crazy look in his eyes and an even crazier smile on his face.

" My trainer had the same look on his face when I killed him... Tell me are you scared, do you feel hopeless, do you feel anger? "

His vision and hearing started to fade with the lack of oxygen. But before he passed out he felt the hands of his killer being ripped off his throat. He lifted his hand up in time to see the boy being dragged off and restrained but what looked like soldiers but their gear didn't match US troops. A man in a black business suit stood over him talking to another soldier. The SWAT officers vision was still dark and he couldn't see the man's face. He reached and grabbed the man's leg. He looked down and kneeled by the SWAT officer. The SWAT officer thought he was saved but he then felt the barrel of a hand gun pressed down on his head. Then nothing.

( The Commander POV )

"Get a media blackout on this and clean the site" he commanded the trooper.

He turned and walked to where Alpha had restrained Echo.

" Ah, Sir let me explain..."

The Commander hit Echo on the side of the head with his gun knocking him out.

" I have no time for your bullshit... Get him back to the compound and lock him up till I say otherwise."

Grizzly and Hawkeye saluted and went back to the compound.

( Back to Equestria )

Pinkie pie woke up to the sound of babies crying. She got out of bed and went to quiet them down. Since what happen days ago she and baby cakes were left without parents she was left to watch over and raise them. While she comforted the babies her mind drifted off to the events of the pass couple of days. The Human Troopers where still rebuilding Ponyville and had become the guards of the town making sure the ponies followed the rules, any that didn't where thrown in to the holding pins and kept there till they agreed to follow the rules. The only death was the first pony that spoke out against the humans on the first day they came pass that the humans kept from killing or seriously hurting any of the ponies. Even though Pinkie knew the two humans with the weird armor wanted to kill every pony they didn't due only to orders telling them not to. Pinkie herself had changed she was no longer the ball of joy everyone knew, her hair was flat and her face showed only sadness or anger. Thought she put on a show to prove otherwise when she saw Fluttershy. Fluttershy herself rarely came from her home, leaving only to get food or care for the animals. Pinkie could hear one of the humans walk pass outside, it was one of the ones she knew that helped rebuild Sugercube Corner. Pinkie knew she was one of the few humans that were genuinely sorry for what had happen to the ponies and their homes. The babies finally quieted down and pinkie went back to her bed hoping the nightmares stayed away.


End file.
